Injured, Pool-Banned Princess Haru and His Manly Wife Makoto
by DeepDeepOnDown
Summary: If Haru knew, he'd be sure to insist that Makoto shouldn't act like his mother. A small smile crept to his face as he realized he'd be doing exactly that as long as Haru was injured. He'd cook for him, fetch what he needed, and make sure Haru was as comfortable as possible.


Makoto held open the door for Haru, who avoided making eye contact. He had his brows set and lip jutted in an adorable look of frustration as he struggled with his new crutches. Makoto waited patiently, trying to keep a small smile off his face that he knew would aggravate the injured teen even further.

When Haru finally made it through the doorway, Makoto went upstairs and opened Haru's bag. He put the clothes Haru had worn during his time at the hospital into the laundry and put away the rest. If Haru knew, he'd be sure to insist that Makoto shouldn't act like his mother. A small smile crept to his face as he realized he'd be doing exactly that as long as Haru was injured. He'd cook for him, fetch what he needed, and make sure Haru was as comfortable as he could be. Though he'd protest, Haru was sure to enjoy being babied at least a little bit.

The thoughts had Makoto feeling light hearted, but a few loud and clunky thumps from downstairs had Makoto swiftly running to find Haru. He found him on the floor, crutches scattered.

"Haru, are you OK?" Makoto asked gently and placed his hands under Haru's arms to help him up. Haru looked utterly pissed for a moment, but as he was lifted onto his knees, he winced. Makoto frowned for a moment, Haru would no doubt have badly bruised knees.

He pulled him the rest of the way up, Haru finally stable by leaning his weight on Makoto. Haru blinked up at him in surprise for a few moments as he registered that he was hanging on him in a most embarrassing manner. He had one arm draped around his neck, the other daintily laying on his shoulder. Makoto had slid his hands to around his waist and mirrored Haru's look of surprise.

He could feel Makoto's warmth. Soft skin and smooth hairs tickled the hand draped behind his neck. He couldn't help the brief yet intense thought that it'd be easy to pull Makoto's head forward for a kiss. Feeling himself begin to blush, Haru quickly looked away, putting on his best annoyed face. Makoto's gentle smile returned and he chuckled to himself, which made Haru glare at him, daring him to say anything.

"You look like a princess," Makoto smiled. Haru pushed himself away, feeling utterly emasculated and embarrassed. He realized his mistake when he began to fall backwards. Luckily, Makoto quickly had an arm around his back, saving him. Haru found himself looking straight into Makoto's face again, but found little time to admire the soft curve of his lips and the long eyelashes framing gorgeous green eyes. The world shifted and suddenly he was in Makoto's arms, being carried like a-

"I'm not a princess!" Haru insisted, too utterly embarrassed to manage a look of disdain. Hving known him since they were kids, sometimes Haru forgot Makoto wasn't just his best friend, all gentle mements and mannerisms. Now, with his chest wide, shoulders set, and arms curled under Haru, he stood like a man and he _felt_ like a man. The feel of his muscles shifting all around him had Haru lightheaded and he was thankful when Makoto set him down on the couch, but he couldn't muster up any real gratitude.

"What would you like, Haru?" Makoto asked, leaning the crutches against the side of the couch. "Are you hungry? I can make something for you."

"You're acting like a wife," Haru murmured, feeling slightly proud at having found his chance to get back at Makoto for emasculating him. The astounded look on Makoto's face made Haru realize what he'd said though. Makoto had felt like a doting mother this whole time, but he supposed doting wife fit just as well, if not better, especially after the did-he-dare-to-let-himself-call-it-an-embrace earlier. He noticed the look of shock and embarrassment flit across Haru's face as he realized what he said.

"I want to swim," Haru quickly said to cover up his last statement and the sudden remembrance of his inability to do one of his favorite activities brought back the aggravation he needed to cover his mortification.

"Haru, you know what the doctor-"

"I don't care," Haru said, crossing his arms. Makoto considered this for a few moments. He could just let Haru in the bath, but Haru's tub was so deep, if he kept his leg on the edge he'd be lying flat on the bottom. He wouldn't be much submerged then. He thought about it for a bit longer, until an idea came to mind. Makoto turned and left without saying a word. Haru sat on the couch, waiting impatiently until Makoto returned.

"Do you have your swimsuit on?" Makoto asked.

"Of course," Haru returned.

"Why don't you undress then," Makoto said turning to leave, but a thought seemed to come to him. "Do you ned any help?" He asked, to which Haru gave a far-too-immediate and far-too-embarassed reply of 'no' and Makoto disappeared again, smiling to himself. When he returned, Haru had gotten down to his swimsuit, somehow still able to strip surprisingly fast with a giant cast on his leg.

Makoto secured one of the waterproof bags around his cast, feeling Haru's curious eyes gazing down at him. He looked up at him when he was done flashing him a dazzling smile that disoriented Haru long enough to find himself in Makoto's arms again.

Makoto carried him outside and Haru fret for a moment that someone would see them until his eyes fell upon the old, plastic kiddie pool Makoto and him had played in as kids. It had been gathering dust in the corner of Haru's garage for years and he was surprised Makoto remembered it. He felt nostalgia wash over him as Makoto set him into the water. In elementary school they barely had enough room to play in, but it was the perfect size for a single person to wade in as long as they didn't mind half of their legs hanging off the end. Haru felt te water surround him, content and closed his eyes.

This was where Haru and Makoto would play when the pool was closed. He remembered the hot summer nights, the perfect temperature for playing in the water. He and Makoto would splash around for a bit as one or both pairs of the parents would chat on the porch, watching. He remembered Makoto's fascination with fireflies and how he would attempt to catch them in his tiny hands so Makoto would fawn over him and his catch. When they weren't splashing, they would lay back, a bit tangled together and gaze at the stars.

Haru opened his eyes and looked at that boy, now grown but with the same beautiful eyes with the same kindness and admiration they had held before. If the look Makoto was giving him was any indication, he was recalling the same memories as Haru.

"Thank you," Haru said and Makoto smiled back gently. If he was thanking him for all those nights, their friendship, or for finding him a way for him to wade with his accursed cast he didn't know.

"All of them," Haruka said and Makoto remembered that Haru could read his mind just as well as he could read Haru's. He leaned over Haru, looking at the upside-down face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. When he pulled back, Haru's eyes were wide and his cheeks lightly dusted pink.

"Anything for my princess," Makoto grinned.

Haru squirted water into his face.


End file.
